Once Upon a Webkinz
by SBug
Summary: Snowflake the lil poodle is turning 17 but ends up with a couple new webkinz. Please read. can't really describe it. Chapter 5 was added. Thank you to those who favered this story. That means A LOT!
1. The Night Before

Once upon a webkinz

**This is my first story i have written. I have 28 webkinz, not 5. All i own is the characters not the company. I wrote this on paper beforehand and it'scoming out better than my in plain sight story. Yes, Mary is named after Mary Shannon on In Plain Sight. Sorry if there isn't any caps in the beginning of a sentence or misspelled words. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Night Before**

Snowflake the lil' white poodle was trying to sleep because tomorrow was her 17th birthday and really wanted a car. A light blue mustang with white seat covers with blue snowflakes.

"What a wonderful day it would be. Don't you agree, Crystal?" Snowflake had asked.

"If you say so", Crystal replied

Crystal was Snowflakes twin sister and the only thing different was Crystal was taller and born the day after Snowflake. They had a younger sister too.

Lisa was the 3rd born and a pink poodle so she felt like an oddball_. "Whatever_!" Lisa knew that tomorrow would not go as planned and somehow she would not be an oddball anymore.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! **:( ** It's a page long when you put it on paper though. I will soon add chapter 2. I promise**


	2. Mary and Mint

**Once Upon a webkinz!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Thank you all to those who took time to favored and review. That means a whole lot to me. I apologize for any mistakes i make on this story. Let me know if I make a mistake and I will try to fix it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only own my webkinz not the company.**

**P.s. Italics are thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

Lisa woke up the next morning to get breakfast. When she was heading to the kitchen, Lisa saw a brand new door. _No one mentioned about a new room let alone a new webkinz. _Emerging from the bathroom, was a soggy wet brown dog.

"Hi! I am Mary! Have you seen my sister? She is a peppermint puppy. Her name is Mint. We are both new here." Mary excitedly said.

"I'm Lisa and no I haven't seen your sister. Sorry."

"Would you like a tour of the house and see if we can find Mint?"

"That sounds good."

Snowflake and Crystal came out of their room and immediately their jaws dropped.

"Hi I'm Mary!" was all that was said in the dead silence.

* * *

**They are going to be kinda short. I will try to update this weekend. I don't like cliffhangers and you probably don't either but I hope that will get you excited about reading this.**


	3. 3 new webkinz

**Once Upon a Webkinz!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Thank you all to those who took time to favored and review. That means a whole lot to me. I apologize for any mistakes i make on this story. Let me know if I make a mistake and I will try to fix it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only own my webkinz not the company. **

**P.s. Italics are thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

_Oh My Gosh _was all that went through Snowflake and Crystal's head.

"I'm going to give Mary a tour of the house. We are going shopping later also." Lisa announced

"Okay. Wait a second, what about my party?" Snowflake was not going to let her day get ruined.

All of a sudden there was 3 large boom sounds.

_Oh great more siblings _thought Snowflake.

Walking out of all three rooms was 1. An Arctic fox, 2. Strawberry Cloude Leopard and 3. Love puppy.

"Hi! I'm Harmony the Arctic Fox. This is Strawberry the Strawberry Cloud Leopard and Sweet Heart the Love Puppy."

_Oh My Gosh _was all that went through Snowflake and Crystal's head again

* * *

**Strawberry and Harmony Are my newest webkinz and I'm getting a love puppy with out a code. After i got mint i got Jessica my black and white checky dog but she didn't Want to be Famous in this story. Don't Be afraid to comment! Sorry that the chapters are short.**


	4. Mint, Fainting, and Shopping

**Once Upon a Webkinz!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Thank you all to those who took time to favored and review. That means a whole lot to me. I apologize for any mistakes i make on this story. Let me know if I make a mistake and I will try to fix it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only own my webkinz not the company. **

**P.s. Italics are thoughts.**

**

* * *

**"Hi I'm Mint the peppermint puppy," said the puppy that appeared out of nowhere.

As soon as that was said, Snowflake fainted. Don't worry Crystal caught her.

"I'm going to take Snowflake to bed. Lisa make sure we have enough money to take them shopping. Try to do it today." Crystal explained.

"Okie dokie, Crystal. Come On Girls, Lets go shopping! We do have a budget for each of you but you can spend however you want. Everyone has 10.000 dollars to spend. Try not to spend it all."

* * *

**Okay Sorry that this chapter is short but I'm doing a shopping chapter with each new webkinz. **


	5. Mary's Shopping Chapter

**Once Upon a Webkinz!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Thank you all to those who took time to favored and review. That means a whole lot to me. I apologize for any mistakes i make on this story. Let me know if I make a mistake and I will try to fix it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only own my webkinz not the company. **

**P.s. Italics are thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

As Mary was shopping, she was finding cute stuff that matched her patchwork couch. Her bed was the golden rose bed. She also bought the funky girl tv, conch shell, wall anchor, pink pastel wallpaper, pink flooring, nightstand with lamp, balloon, portrait, and small blue toychest. She told Lisa she was going home to decorate. She put her bed in the corner with the nightstand with lamp on top next to it. The Tv went to the left corner with the welcome balloon and couch. Everything else went in the other corner.

"Home sweet home. This room Feels cozy already." Mary proudly said.

"I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

**Mint's shopping chapter is next!**


End file.
